This invention relates to a non-contact voltage detector (“NCVD”). NCVD's are electrical devices that are used to detect the presence of an AC voltage. NCVD's are often used in combination with, for example, hand tools (e.g., wire cutters, screwdrivers, etc.) or power tools (e.g., a drill). In some instances, the NCVD is embedded within the hand or power tool.